Pretty Little Liar: A Strikes Again
by Weirdfeather101
Summary: The Liars all thought that after High-school, A would leave them alone. So 20 years later, what they don't know is that their daughters have been going through the same A torment that they went through. Read about the story of Carolyn, Paige, Olivia, and Bryn as they go through life under A's torturing texts and blackmails.
1. Preface

Dear Diary,

**Emily's POV**

"I thought when I left High School; I was leaving all the guilt and pain behind. I thought I was leaving behind A once and for all. I was wrong."

**Hanna's POV **

"We were all so obsessed with A, we couldn't live our lives. Everyday consisted of new lies. Hiding Secrets from the people we love."

**Spencer's POV**

"We were so young. So naive. I guess I thought A would stop torturing us, but you know what they say "Misery Loves Company."

**Aria's POV**

"There were days I just wanted to give up, and be done with A. But as much as I wanted to lock up all my secrets, some things can't stay hidden forever."

**All POV **

"A wanted revenge and we knew better than anyone they wouldn't stop until they got it. Especially now that we all had something to loose.

-The Liars


	2. Chapter 1: Friends, Tree's, & Secrets

_**Hey guys so this is my first PLL story and i'm really excited about it! :) So this first chapter took me like 3 hours, so hopefully you like it. Sorry its not the most eventful chapter, but it introduces the characters and the plot line of it. Hey every stories gotta have one :P Anyways please read and review and tell me how you like it. **_

**Friends, Tree's, and Secrets**

_**Main Character Descriptions:**_

_**Carolyn- **_

_* Hanna and Caleb's daughter_

_* Long blonde curls and bluish grey eyes_

_* 14 years old_

_**Olivia-**_

_* Aria and Ezra's daughter_

_* Dark brown waves and hazel eyes_

_* 14 years old_

_**Brynn-**_

_*Spencer and Toby's daughter_

_* Light brown layered hair and blue eyes_

_* 14 years old_

_**Paige- **_

_*Emily and Michael's daughter_

_*Shoulder length brownish/black hair and chocolate brown eyes_

_* 14 years old_

**Carolyn's POV**

I heard the front door shut. "Mom?"

"Yea honey." I heard my mom answer. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I go to the park later to meet Paige, Brynn, and Olivia?" I knew she would say yes, but why not ask. Play my cards right and she'd probably take us to the mall later too. I did see the cutest top yesterday….Ok off topic. I blame my mom with all her designer talk.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thanks mom!"

"Just tell me when your ready to leave. I'll be in the kitchen."

"K" I replied, before going to call the girls.

The phone rang a few times before someone on the other line answered. "Carolyn?"

I swung my long curly blonde hair over my shoulder, "Hey Olivia. My mom said I could go to the park. What did your mom say?"

"Of course. Its not like she would say no to you Carolyn. She practically loves you. It probably would have something to do with all of our parents being best friends."

"You don't say" I could hear her laughing in the background.

"Anyways can you call the girls, make sure they don't bail on us."

"On it." Olivia said before we hung up.

I sat down on my bed with my feet on the wall. I looked over when I heard Brynn's familiar ring tone.

Hey we meeting in the usual place?

I grabbed my android and typed back.

**Of course sweetheart. We have been meeting there for the past 5 years.**

HaHa. Ok meet you there.

**Bye**

I rolled over on the bed and looked at myself in the full size mirror across the room, while propping myself up on my elbows. I studied my reflection. The girl in the mirror was beautiful of course, with her stunning blonde curls and hypnotizing blue/grey eyes. But the girl also looked self-conscious. I saw the girl in the mirror frown, her eyes crinkling in disgust. I looked away.

Now isn't the time, I scolded myself. I wasn't going to criticize myself again. I stood up and went to apply my makeup. Once I was sure I looked spotless and perfect. I walked downstairs to find my mom and tell her it was time to go.

**Olivia's POV **

I had to plan for us all to meet up. Truth was that something had happened and I didn't know what to do so I texted Carolyn and planned an immediate meeting. Right after I got off the phone with Carolyn, I went to text the girls.

Olivia: Hey Paige, Brynn, we still on for the park later right?

Paige: Yea. 3:00 correct?

Olivia: Yes

Brynn: Right. I almost forgot.

Olivia: K. See y'all in 20.

Paige: C Ya

Brynn: Bye

I threw my phone on the bed as I headed over to my closet. I grabbed a floral dress and blazer and changed quickly. I paired the outfit with some black boots and then ran downstairs.

"Mom?" No reply.

Ughh I'll just have to call Paige and see if she can give me a ride. My mom and dad were probably at Hollis. They both had become teachers a couple years ago. My mom said my dad used to be a teacher but had quit for a few years when I was born.

I laughed. Apparently I was just as high maintenance when I was little as my parents say I am now.

I grabbed my purse and stuffed my phone in it before running out of the door. I hoped Paige hadn't left, because she only lived a few houses down.

**Brynn's POV**

I shoved my homework off of my desk, placing my English Paper in my backpack, which was due in 2 weeks. I couldn't help it, but having Spencer as my mom kind of made me have to work hard. Especially with my schoolwork.

I checked the clock, 2:50, I quickly grabbed my high heels that matched my pencil skirt and blouse and ran down the steps to the kitchen where my parents and older sister by 1 year were.

"Dad, I need you to drive me up to the park to be Carolyn, Paige, and Olivia."

"Sure thing honey. "

"Thanks Dad."

"Brynn sweetie, make sure you tell Paige that she is sleeping over here because Emily and Michael are going out of town for a day or two."

"Ok. Common dad was going to be late."

"In such a rush." Elena said smirking before returning to her spot on the couch.

I rolled my eyes.

"Coming." My dad said before he gave my mom a kiss and grabbed his keys.

**Paige's POV**

My mom and I were about to get in the car when Olivia came running over. I laughed as I saw her coming.

"Paige!" she yelled as she came closer. "Can you take me, my parents are at work?"

"Get in" I said shoving her into the car playfully.

As I was getting in, I banged my toe on the side of the car.

"Ouch" I groaned grabbing my sneaker-covered foot.

"Paige" My mom said, "We gotta go if you wanna meet up with your friends."

"Sorry" I got into the car, watching as my 7-month pregnant mom tried to squeeze her way into the drivers seat.

"So how are you Olivia?" My mom asked, like she didn't live right next door.

"Good Emily." Livvie answered. My mom liked it when they called her Emily instead of Mrs. Johnson.

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes, Livvie and I texting the whole way there.

When we got there, Olivia and I jumped out. "Thanks!" we both yelled as we ran towards our friends.

When we got to Carolyn and Brynn, we all hugged. "Ok Liv" you said you needed to show us something?" Brynn asked.

Olivia looked around the park to make sure no one was watching us, the only people there were a couple of kids playing on the play set. "Not here" she replied.

Casually we all made our way past the fence outlining the park's perimeter. We slipped into the trees, successfully unnoticed. We all walked one by one to our secret spot. Once we had arrived at our destination, a big tree right in the middle of the woods, Olivia turned to us. Her face had worry and confusion written all over it.

"Guys" she spoke up, "Last night I got this text." She could see our confusion, so we silently slipped her phone out. Brynn reached out and read the text message aloud.

"Ever heard of Alison? I'm sure your parents could write a whole biography on her. Alison's death was tragic, but even she realized some secrets couldn't be buried no matter how hard you try. Game on Bitches. –A"

I looked up, fear covering every inch of my face. The others girls faces matched mine. "Someone knows…"

_**Ok so there it was. Review tell me how it was. Also i'm doing a poll kinda thing, not official or anything. When you review please also tell me who your favorite character of my story is so far and who you think i need to work on a little more. Thanks. **_


End file.
